


Of Nightlights and Nightmares

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A bit of Namjin if you squint, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Jimin x Yoongi, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Does it work though?""I hope it does."





	

"This looks pretty, doesn't it?"

Jungkook turned to see Taehyung fumble with what looked like a white moon with a switch. The older was clutching onto it like it was some sort of food or jewel, almost hidden by Tae's sweater paws.

"It has rainbow lights when plugged on." He continued, turning the thing over and over.

"Does it work though?" Jungkook asked.

Somehow, in the middle of looking for new shoes, Taehyung had dragged him to the bedroom section, cheerily talking about how he really needed a nightlight for his shared room with Jimin.

Maybe Tae needed it because Jimin rarely slept in their room anymore, preferring to sleep on Yoongi's bed whether the owner is occupying it or not... but Jungkook didn't know the actual reason Taehyung wanted the light.

"I hope it does." Taehyung hummed, leaving to pay for it.

Jungkook had a feeling Tae was talking about something else.

It would go unnoticed to other people, but it's fair, given that no one else was as close to Taehyung is than Kookie. There were dark circles under Tae's ever-bright eyes, and his boxy grin was rarely real anymore.

With his new shoes in one hand, Jungkook reached and held Taehyung's hand when he finally found which counter Tae went to.

"I mean, did you get it tested?"

"Oh, yeah." Tae nodded, taking the package from the bagger. "I wouldn't know it'll have rainbow lights when plugged on otherwise, eh Kookie? I'm hungry, can we get some ice cream? I want fudge and some fries."

(√°∆°)√

Taehyung was grinning when he plugged the nightlight on. The small device casted lights of different colors, scattering them all over the room. It looked kind of trippy to Jungkook, but Taehyung insisted it was magical.

"Good night, Taetae." Seokjin smiled, patting his head before walking out to his own shared quarters with Hoseok, who was still probably up with eyes glued to whatever anime he found on-line.

"Night, hyung! Night, Kookie!" Taehyung buried himself under his blankets like a little kid.

"Good night, hyung." Jungkook slowly closed the door.

He spent the next hours reading some textbooks for his schoolwork in the lounge because he didn't want to disturb Namjoon in their room, and when Jungkook checked his phone, it was half past one in the morning.

"Why are you still up?" Yoongi, who just got home from the studio, asked. The older yawned, visibly tired but looking happy. "I finished three songs. I'm right on schedule."

"Jimin's on your bed again, hyung. Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I stuffed some doughnuts before going home. I'm going to kick Jimin off my bed now. Goodmorning, Kook. Go to bed."

Jungkook watched Yoongi drag himself towards his bedroom. There was a thud, multiple whines, then silence.

_Jimin must have crept back up and cuddled._

Realizing he was hungry and a little sleepy, Jungkook put away his books and trudged towards the kitchen. When he passed by Tae's room, he paused and opened the door.

Taehyung was writhing under the sheets, whimpering and crying.

His nightlight was off, a bit farther away from the socket.

_He probably kicked it away in his sleep._

"N-no! Hng!"

Jungkook, hunger and drowsiness then replaced by curiousity and worry, approached Taehyung, sitting on the side of the bed and pulling the blankets down.

"Hyung?" He whispered.

Tae was coated in a thin layer of sweat, soaking his white shirt and hair. His eyes were scrunched shut, and he kept whining and whimpering while breathing heavily.

"Hyung, wake up." Jungkook lightly grabbed Taehyung by the shoulders and shook him awake. His skin was cold to the youngest's touch, and Jungkook noticed a beat too late that Tae was shivering.

_Well, shit._

"Tae! You're having a nightmare!"

Taehyung's eyes snapped open, unfocused for a long moment before settling on Jungkook.

"Kookie?" He croaked out weakly.

"That seemed really bad." Jungkook offered, helping Tae sit.

"The worst so far."

"...so far? You've been having these a lot?"

Taehyung looked at the fallen nightlight, chest heaving as tears started to flow down his cheeks. "Every night? It's nothing to worry about, right? This'll pass."

"You should have told us, pabo." Jungkook wiped Tae's tears away. "Will you tell me what it was about?"

"Everyone." Tae hiccuped, gathering the blankets closer. "You all died. Manager-nim was shot, PD-nim was stabbed... And you guys were slashed to pieces and I- I couldn't d-do anyth-thing!"

"You've been watching way too much horror movies." Jungkook muttered, but he pulled Taehyung into a hug. "It's just a dream, Tae."

"I c-couldn't stop it b-because I- I was the o-one d-doing it."

Taehyung fully bawled into Jungkook's chest.

"Aw, Tae." Jungkook was at a loss for words, but he tried his best. "If anyone in Bangtan could slip out and kill everyone else, it'd be Yoongi-hyung, not you."

No reply, just erratic hiccuping.

"Plus, you'd probably hurt yourself in the process of chasing Hobi-hyung around in attempts to slash him."

"I- I thought the n-nightlight would help." Taehyung whispered, more to himself than to Kookie.

"These are just dreams, Tae." Jungkook pressed a gentle kiss on Taehyung's forehead. "It won't happen. Go back to sleep, okay?"

He was pulling away from Taehyung, but the older caught him by the waist and buried his face into Jungkook's pajamas' waistband. "Don't leave me, Kookie." He whimpered.

"Okay." Jungkook replied. He slid beside Taehyung under the covers and let Taehyung nuzzle to him. Tae burrowed his face into Jungkook's neck, still hiccuping from his breakdown.

"I'm sorry for being a big baby."

"Shh. I don't mind, Tae." Jungkook brushed away some hair from Taehyung's face. "I mean, if it's Jimin-hyung or any of the other hyungs, I'd mind really hard and kick them. But it's you, and you can be the biggest baby in the world and I'd still like you."

"I like you too, Kookie." Taehyung muttered sleepily.

Jungkook smiled, caressing the other's soft hair.

"Good to know, baby. Now go to sleep."

\\(×o×)/

The smell of pancakes filled the dorm at around eleven in the morning, rousing everyone else asleep at that point to wake up. Hoseok had already ran ten laps around the living room, and Seokjin had prepared an entire meal for everyone.

"Where's Kookie? He wasn't in our room last night." Namjoon asked, trying to set the plates on the table without breaking anything.

"I saw him still up at around the time I got back." Yoongi said, drinking his cup of dark coffee. "I told him to go to bed."

"Maybe he slept with Tae? Wow, the last time that happened was probably a few months back. I'll go check." Jimin hopped off his chair to find the maknaes. He opened the door to his room, and screeched at the sight.

Seokjin dropped all of what he was cooking in the stove (after turning it down, of course- Jin ain't an idiot) and ran, Yoongi spewed out his coffee on Namjoon, who dropped a plate in surprise, and Hoseok tripped over his own feet and crashed to the floor.

Jungkook opened one sleepy eye to look at Jimin at the foot of the bed, mouth wide and eyes bulging. "God, Jimin-hyung, it's so early." Jungkook muttered, holding Taehyung closer.

Taehyung snorted cutely in his sleep.

"Oh- oh my God." Hoseok peered into the room.

"About damn time." Yoongi gulped down what was left of his coffee. "You know, I walked in on Tae having nightmares once last week. I tried asking if anything was wrong, and he just said he was having a hard time sleeping nowadays, but that he was fine."

"Aww." Seokjin helped Namjoon clear his face of coffee with a box of Kleenex. "He just needed Jungkookie."

"So we just let them sleep--"

Seokjin hit Namjoon's head with the box. "Yah! I cooked for everyone and today is a Sunday! Everyone will be eating together! Hoseok, Jimin, get those two out of bed! No one eats until they're at this table!"

"Shit! Wake up! Wake up!" Jimin jumped on the maknaes.

"We're hungry! Have mercy!" Hoseok pulled the blankets off the pair.

"So noisy," Taehyung mumbled, burrowing into Jungkook.

"Kookie! Taetae! Please!" Jimin whined.

Jungkook groaned but sat up carefully, untangling himself gently from Taehyung. He glared at the two older boys who were hopping around like kangaroos in the room. "We'll be out, I promise. Can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Hoseok squeaked, dragging Jimin with him.

"Use protection!" Jimin hollered behind the closed door.

"Tae?" Jungkook softly prodded Taehyung's shoulder, making the older boy open his eyes to stare at Jungkook blankly. The younger tried to flatten a cowlick on Taehyung's hair. "Good morning."

"Morning, Kookie." Taehyung hummed, leaning into the hand.

Jungkook laughed. "We should get going before Seokjin-hyung kills us, right?"

Taehyung sat up slowly, yawning. "Okay."

There was silence as Jungkook turned to stand and help Taehyung disentangle himself from the covers. "I hope you still meant what you said last night, hyung."

"Stop calling me hyung." Tae murmurred, jumping onto Jungkook's back.

"Would you prefer me calling you baby?"

"If I agree, would you feed me?"

Jungkook smiled, kissing Taehyung's nose affectionately. "Yes, babe."

\----\\(0∆0)/----

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, sorry. I kind of wrote this around midnight instead of doing school works but I don't regret it at all :D
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good day/night!


End file.
